Relíquias de Férias
by Bia Black
Summary: Após um belíssimo leilão, quando tudo parecia ter chegado ao fim... O acaso decide lhes pregar uma peça... Nada como uma temporada no campo para juntá-los novamente... CONTINUAÇÂO DE LEILÃO DE RELÍQUIAS.
1. Dia de Azar

**Capítulo 1 – Dia de Azar**

Lily Evans rolou na cama, quando o despertador tocou alto. Como era bom dormir até as nove... Mais três meses e essa marmota acabaria... A ruiva sorriu com a idéia de poder ficar ali por mais cinco minutinhos, mas sua mãe adentrou o quarto, abrindo a janela.

- Vamos, dorminhoca... Eu não vou te chamar mais! Anda mocinha, senão ou vou tirar a mesa do café, anda. – Lily rolou de novo, preguiçosa, o sol iluminando seu rosto claro.

Lentamente ela se levantou e seguiu para a cozinha.

- Bom dia, Petúnia! – Ela cumprimentou a irmã, com graça. – Uma bela manhã, não acha? Por que não vai passear com seu futuro barril no parque?

- E por que você não para de me encher e sai logo da minha frente? – Disse a outra, sentindo a ressaca da noite anterior.

- Uau. Não sabe como aprecio seu bom humor matinal, querida...

E as duas desceram as escadas sem mais palavras.

- Bom dia. – Disse seu pai, ao que elas sentaram-se para o café da manhã.

- Lendo o jornal de novo, pai? – Lily perguntou.

- Claro... todos os dias vejo uma notícia de que mais uma família foi assassinada... Estou ficando preocupado...

- Humpf – Resmungou Petúnia.

- Lily, eu estava pensando... Quanto tempo você tem de férias? – Seu pai perguntou.

- Bem... São três meses até os exames...

- Você podia passar uns tempos na casa de sua tia Mary... Aposto que ela ia gostar de ter você por lá. – A ruiva pareceu considerar a idéia do pai.

- Sabe, não é uma má idéia. Rachel está viajando e Susan não pode vir pra cá sempre... E até lá... É, acho que vou ligar pra ela hoje.

- Faça isso querida – Disse sua mãe ao adentrar a cozinha, sorrindo.

- Err... Pai? Posso ir com o carro? – Ela perguntou. Petúnia deu um resmungo e o sr. Evans levantou uma sobrancelha. – Ela não sabe que sou bruxa...

Um silêncio pairou no ar... Até que seu pai concedeu com a cabeça.

Depois do almoço então, Lily já estava com a mala pronta, varinha em punho, e as chaves do carro na mão.

- Cuidado na estrada! E não vá se perder! – Essas eram as últimas recomendações da mãe. – E juízo!

- Tá bem, mãe. Não se preocupe. Eu vou direto pra lá.

- Muito bem, minha filha – Disse seu pai. – Mande abraços para Mary.

Minutos depois, lá estava Lily, o mapa no banco do passageiro, rádio ligado alto e vento nos cabelos rubros.

Observava as belas paisagens enquanto guiava o carro para o norte. Árvores e mais árvores passavam a sua direita e a estrada era boa...

Depois de vários quilômetros e ouvir as mesmas músicas durante muito tempo, Lily começou a estranhar o caminho.

- Isso que dá querer dormir toda vez que viajávamos pra casa da Tia Mary...

Um asfalto diferente, ruim... Será que estava no caminho errado?

Agora tinha que desviar de buracos e via espeluncas abertas do lado da rodovia, com gente mal encarada...

Estranho... Parou para olhar o mapa. Bem, pelo que via, estava no caminho certo...

Continuou seguindo, na mesma estrada. O movimento de carros diminuía cada vez que se aproximava (ou achava que sim) da casa da tia.

- Calma Lily. Já já você estará comendo batatas fritas com peixe...

Estava anoitecendo e os raios quase que rosas apareciam debaixo das nuvens que se aproximavam.

E o asfalto piorava... Não se lembrava de nada daquilo... Nem de já ter demorado tanto pra chegar na casa da tia...

- Céus... Onde vim parar?

Parou então, o carro de novo e saiu de dentro para observar o mapa. Nada...

Não havia outro jeito. Continuaria na estrada. Quando visse a primeira estrela... Voltaria e tentaria chegar por outro caminho.

Antes de entrar no carro sentiu uma gota de chuva em seu nariz. O tempo estava fechando... Como todo o dia na Inglaterra, o dia é quase imprevisível se tomar como referência as primeiras horas do dia...

Não havia andado nem três quilômetros quando deu com o final do asfalto e o começo de uma estrada de terra. A chuva apertava cada vez mais e batucava o vidro do veículo.

- Isso definitivamente não é bom.

A ruiva então, resolveu virar o carro para voltar...

E sente um solavanco. Era o impacto de um carro atolando...

Suspirou e tentou acelerar para sair... Nada.

- Droga... – Ela disse dando um soco no volante, imaginando a lama sujando o carro e abrindo a porta para dar uma olhada na situação.

O pneu estava completamente enterrado no barro...

E tudo estava deserto. Nem uma alma viva por perto e já estava sentindo as meias encharcadas.

Entrou de novo no carro pra pegar a varinha. Daria um jeito com magia mesmo... Ninguém ia ver mesmo...

Debruçou-se sobre o banco e tentou pegar a bolsa, mas ela havia enroscado. Bufou e resmungou um palavrão. Tentou então alcançar sua varinha dali mesmo, ainda que estivesse molhando todo o estofado... Seu pai a mataria...

E então a varinha caiu para debaixo do banco. Esgueirou-se ao máximo para pegá-la, mas seu braço não passava...

Saiu do carro, bateu a porta com força que conseguiu a façanha de estourar o vidro...Já era quase noite... Estava perdida.

- Por que tudo está dando errado? Mas que merda!

Deixou-se sentar na lama, sem saber o que fazer, pousando as mãos no rosto alvo.

Agora era esperar por um milagre...

E ao pensar nisso, surpreendeu-se com faróis fortes cegando-a. Levantou-se e deu de cara com um trator negro com duas pessoas dentro, observando-a com curiosidade.

- Tá precisando de ajuda, moça? – Um homem banguela perguntou a ela. Lily ponderou os fatos. Mas antes que pudesse responder, uma mulher rechonchuda ao lado dele o fez:

- Mas é claro que tá, homem! Ela tá parecendo um pinto molhado, coitadinha!

**N/a: Hey pessoal! Aqui está finalmente a continuação de LR, depois de meses... Já já que vem mais um cap. de CdS e BA, aliás essa última está atrasadíssima... Marotos geral para o próximo episódio...**

**Agradecer imensamente ao pessoal que comentou LR, de verdade, eu amo vocês.**

**Reviews, por favor! Ando meio necessitada... Em CdS, tenho acho que 6 só!**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Beijos para o QF, para Marauders Sisters, pra minha mãe e pra Lena.**

**That's all folks!**

**Bia Black,**

**24 de Novembro de 2005.**


	2. Um Presente do Acaso

**Capítulo 2 – Um Presente do Acaso**

- Filha do céu, você deve estar com frio! Entre aqui, querida... – A Sra. Basil, como Lily descobrira ser seu nome, saíra do trator para envolvê-la com uma capa preta, enquanto seu marido analisava seu carro com cuidado.

Era certo que Lily esperava estar na sala quente de sua tia Mary, comendo biscoitos de sobremesa, em frente à lareira e pensando na vida... Mas um velho trator desengonçado parecia ótimo para alguém estava desesperada e sentada na lama havia poucos minutos.

Já estava acomodada no banco, ao lado da senhora rechonchuda. Ela sorriu pra Lily.

- Fique tranqüila que o Charlie ta amarrando seu carro. Vamos levar você pra casa do nosso patrão. Ele não se importará em deixá-la passar a noite lá até que consertemos seu carro...

- Ora, não, não é preciso. Eu só preciso ligar para o meu pai e para minha tia... Não quero incomodar, por favor...

- Ligar? Ah sim! – Ela pareceu compreender alguma coisa. – Bem... você pode ligar, mas vai ter de dormir essa noite aqui... Não podemos deixá-la ir embora a essa hora... Ainda estou fazendo uma sopa...

- Mas é que... – A ruiva tentou.

- Não, você tomará um bom prato de sopa. Não tem discussão. Você há de ficar essa noite lá em casa... Cama não é problema obviamente...

E a senhora continuou falando sozinha. De modo que quando Lily percebeu o carro de seu pai estava amarrado ao trator e eles já estavam seguindo rápido para a tal casa.

A ruiva não podia acreditar que seu dia fora dar um volta tão grande fora dos planos. Como é que fora sair do caminho da casa da tia? Como é que o carro do pai atola, a varinha entala, o vidro estoura, tudo de uma vez só? Ela suspirou, tristonha. Mesmo que quisesse recusar dormir na casa do casal Basil, eles foram muito gentis... E precisava realmente de um banho quente e uma cama bem macia... Estava quebrada...

Depois de breves cinco minutos, Lily notou a grande silhueta de uma casa escura. Ao que se aproximaram, luzes se acenderam de repente e Lily avistou uma mansão. Bela fachada, pilares de mármore gigantescos... Árvores grandiosas por todo o jardim... E um campo... A ruiva forçou a vista. Balisas? Seria um campo de Quadribol?

Então o trator parou; a Sra. Basil levou-a correndo para dentro da casa pela porta dos fundos, que acabou dando na cozinha.

- Tome – Disse a senhora, entregando-lhe sua varinha. – Lily arregalou os olhos. – Acalme-se querida, também não somos trouxas... Espere aqui, vou chamar meu patrão... tsc tsc...

- Obrigada.

Lily suspirou e fez um feitiço para se secar, já que estava quase que encharcando o piso. Então eles eram bruxos eh? Ouviu vozes se aproximando, provavelmente o dono da casa, voltando com a senhora, querendo saber quem era a infeliz que pedia um lugar pra dormir...

Então, a garota avista a silhueta que fazia tempo que não mais via. James Potter, sem camisa, uma maçã a meio caminho da boca (que por acaso estava aberta) observando-a completamente incrédulo.

- Oh, meu Merlin... – Ele balbuciou.

- Já conhece a moça? – Perguntou a senhora. James sorriu galante.

- Digamos que a conheço de vista – Ele alargou o sorriso, e Lily sentiu as bochechas queimarem... Mas que situação... Veio parar na casa de campo de um Potter seminu? Céus...

– Boa noite Lily! – Ele cumprimentou alegre. – Bem, temos, ahn... 23 quartos disponíveis pra você, já que parece que vai nos dar o prazer de sua ilustre presença hoje.

- Não me diga... – A ruiva respondeu, sorrindo sincera. Podia dizer o que quisesse, mas como um maroto fazia falta... – Não quero incomodar... Seus pais já sabem que eu...?

- Meus pais estão na Áustria, comemorando 17 anos de casados... Como é belo o amor... – Ele disse, pensativo. Ela levantou uma sobrancelha. – Vem, vou te mostrar seus aposentos. Enquanto isso você pode me contar como é que veio parar aqui...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Foi muita sorte você ter vindo parar aqui Lily – Comentou Remus, admirado. Depois de escolher seu quarto, tomar um banho quente e contar a história toda para James, agora Lily a repetia, mandando ver uma sopa de ervilha, enquanto os outros marotos faziam o mesmo e conversavam divertidos.

- Pelo menos isso... Sério, ruiva, nunca vi uma garota tão gostosa ser azarada desse jeito... – Sirius disse sorrindo. Lily fuzilou-o. E James também.

- Então... – Lily começou, depois de engolir um pedaço de pão. – Vocês todos estão passando as férias aqui?

- Sim... Guerra de travesseiro todo dia... Snap... Xadrez... Quadribol... Aqui a vida é boa – Sirius disse, esticando os pés.

- Pensei que vida boa pra vocês era "mulheres"... – A ruiva disse, provocativa.

- Uh, **_essa_** vida boa... Sabe, aqui não há muitas opções... A não ser...

- Olá meninos...

E aquela famosa voz enjoativa encheu os ouvidos dos presentes. Lily virou-se para dar de cara com ninguém menos de Alicia Parker... A maior paty de todos os

tempos.

- Ora ora. Quem vejo... Se não é Lily Evans... – Ela disse, sentando-se no colo de Sirius.

Como se não bastasse a surpresa de encontrar todos os marotos reunidos num só lugar por acaso, Parker também estava ali...

- Eu, querida. Surpresa por me ver?

- Acho que não... – Ela disse, dando um beijo na bochecha de Sirius. – O que ela faz aqui?

- Chegou tarde... Digamos que ela se perdeu e veio parar aqui, para a nossa sorte – James comentou, sorrindo para a ruiva, ainda sem camisa.

- Não se preocupe Parker – Começou Lily, sem desviar os olhos do sorriso do maroto. – É só por uma noite... Ou assim espero.

- A senhorita podia ficar por aqui, se quisesse, James – Disse a Sra. Basil trazendo um prato com queijo parmesão. - Ao menos uma semana... Passava um pouco das férias por aqui com vocês. O que acha?

A ruiva estreitou os olhos verdes. Bem, a casa de tia Mary era uma boa perspectiva... Mas sabia que não seria tão divertido quanto se ficasse com os marotos ali. A senhora Basil parecia cuidar bem de tudo... James olhava-a esperançoso.

- Bem... Eu só não quero dar trabalho... Se não for mesmo incomodar... – Ela disse, um pouco tímida.

- É claro que não dá trabalho, querida, pare com isso. Então você fica? – Perguntou a Sra. Basil, enquanto os marotos ainda a olhavam, incrédulos.

- Acho que sim... Mas preciso avisar minha tia e meus pais que vou ficar pelo meio do caminho. Com licença, senhores... – Ela disse, sorrindo. Levantou-se e subiu a escada de mármore rapidamente, deixando-os boquiabertos.

- Parece que temos mais uma hóspede para as férias, James... – Peter disse.

- Oh Merlin. Essa garota é mesmo imprevisível... – O moreno respondeu, sorrindo, e mirando as escadas, por onde Lily acabara de desaparecer, enquanto um brilho estranho passava por seus olhos castanhos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Minha Cara Susan:_

_Aqui é o Remus, você deve ter notado pela letra. Bem, eu e os marotos estamos na casa de campo dos pais do James, que por acaso viajaram para a Áustria e... bem, isso não vem ao caso. O que importa é que estamos passando as férias aqui..._

_Lily está aqui também, pois aconteceu de o carro do pai dela quebrar e a varinha enroscar debaixo do banco do passageiro. Ela estava no meio da estrada, quando a Sra. Basil e seu marido a resgataram e a trouxeram pra cá... Então, a convidamos para ficar aqui por uns tempos E ela aceitou! Muito estranho, claro, da parte dela, mas... Suspeito que tenha sido influência da displicência do Pontas na frente das visitas, uma vez que estava sem camisa..._

_Certo. É o seguinte, já que Lily vai ficar e restaram mais 22 gigantescos quartos aqui, James me pediu para convidar você e Rachel para passarem o que nos resta de dias livres conosco (ele está muito ocupado com a ruiva...). Já mandei uma coruja para Rachel também. _

_Fique tranqüila, não vai dar trabalho nenhum. A Sra. Basil cuida da gente muito bem, e não deixa que nenhum de nós fique fazendo... ahn... Muitas coisas de errado sabe? Ela é nossa mãe até que a Sra. Potter volte de viagem. Não pense que aqui é uma zona..._

_Por falar nisso... Sinto estragar sua idéia magnífica sobre esse lugar... Não sei como ela descobriu, nem como chegou aqui... Mas Alicia Parker também está rondando a casa... Sei que isso a fará pensar muito bem antes de vir pra cá, mas olha! Lily está sofrendo aqui com ela... (na verdade ela se defende muito bem, mas...). E EU então! Estou morrendo de saudades! (sei que está pensando que eu sou um mentiroso cretino, mas é a pura verdade). Venha logo para cá, aposto que Rachel já está a caminho._

_Carinhosamente,_

_Remus Lupin._

**N/a: Pessoal! Que bom falar-lhes novamente! Gente, o que foi essa avalanche de reviews? Eu quero desesperadamente que isso continue! Por favor!**

**Bem, eu prometi mais marotos,e cá estão eles para vós!**

**Beijos à: Lily Evans Lied, Luana Poiuda, Line Black, Dan224, Helena Black, Lucca BR, Lenah, Miss H. Granger, Flavinha Greeneye, Paty Evans, Sarinhah Poppy e Amy L. Black. Vocês são todas pessoas gentis e fofíssimas! Espero que continuem comentando.**

**Tenho que ir, gente.**

**That**'**s all folks!**

**Bia Black,**

**7** **de Dezembro de 2005.**


	3. A Revolta de Parker

**Capítulo 3 – A Revolta de Parker**

A campainha tocou alto. Sirius, ainda de pijama, desceu correndo as escadas sorrindo. Finalmente ela chegara...

Abriu a porta num segundo e então... A decepção. Alicia Parker o olhava risonha, seis malas pinks atrás dela, vestida toda de preto. Sirius se sentiu caindo por um buraco fundo, a risada de Alicia ecoando ao longe...

- NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!

O moreno acordou suado. De novo o pesadelo... E o pior é que ele já tinha acontecido...

Sirius levantou-se devagar para um banho frio, mas a campainha tocara. Ele estreitou os olhos para a porta do quarto. Oh, mais uma Alicia não... Resolveu descer as escadas, para ver se não era um clone do chiclete... O hall estava completamente vazio, nem a Sra. Basil aparecera para atender a porta.

Respirou fundo antes de virar a maçaneta. Céus, será que poderia existir uma outra Parker? Mesmo que pudesse, ele teria de encarar os fatos, teria de ser corajoso. Então escancarou a porta.

Lá estava Rachel, sorrindo para ele, uma maleta pequena na mão, parecendo um tanto curiosa.

Sirius abriu seu sorriso galante! Não era um clone afinal... era a garota que andara rondando seus sonhos antes de Alicia aparecer por ali.

- Olá Sirius – Ela cumprimentou. – Vejo que acabou de acordar, não? Você não está com uma cara muito boa...

- AH! Te achei! – Era a maldita voz enjoativa. O sorriso de Sirius murchou rapidamente, dando lugar a uma careta.

- Uh, entendi seu problema – Rachel riu.

- Problema? – Alicia perguntou, antes de selar seus lábios nos do moreno a seu lado.

- Não, nenhum – A outra respondera, baixando de leve a cabeça. Sirius estreitou os olhos.

- ORA! Uma das visitas já chegou! Que bom, querida! – A Sra. Basil adentrara o hall, feliz ao ver a recém chegada. Rachel sorriu, educada. – Venha, vou lhe dar um bom café da manhã.

- Quer que eu vá acordar os outros? – Sirius sugeriu.

- Acordar? Já estão todos no campo, querido – A Sra. Basil respondeu. Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James caminhava alegre, com sua vassoura firme entre os dedos, observando o campo de Quadribol. O dia estava muito diferente da noite que passara, o céu estava limpo, com pouquíssimas nuvens para atrapalhar o dia.

Lily caminhava a seu lado, observando-o com curiosidade. Parecia tão feliz de repente, só por admirar um céu azul e ter uma vassoura na mão. Sentiu um nó na garganta. Ainda devia estar zonza depois de tudo o que acontecera... Devia estar pegando uma gripe.

- Então Lily! O que acha? – Remus perguntou, enquanto caminhava ao lado dos dois junto com Peter.

- É incrível... – Ela girou nos calcanhares para ver tudo outra vez. James sorriu. Como era bom tê-la por perto de novo... Ver o vento bagunçar os cabelos acaju e encarar os orbes verdes...

Então viu Sirius, Alicia e Rachel se aproximarem deles. James alargou o sorriso.

- Finalmente acordaram não? – Disse Remus.

- Rachel? – Lily exclamou e correu para abraçar a amiga. Rachel cumprimentou todos calorosamente, com exceção de Parker é claro...

- Venham meninas, vou lhes mostrar o jardim lá de trás... – Remus chamou-as. – Você também Alicia...

A garota fez uma careta por ter de deixar seu fofucho ali, sem ela, mas acompanhou os outros na caminhada, deixando Sirius, Peter e James ali sozinhos.

Almofadinhas suspirou profundamente. James observou o amigo com curiosidade, enquanto Peter, procurava balas nos bolsos.

- Agora pegou, não foi? – Disse James, rindo. – Como é que está se sentindo, com uma chata no seu pé, e o amor da sua vida livre, não comprometida, te amando em segredo e dormindo na mesma casa que você, sem poder fazer muita coisa?

- Desolado – O moreno respondeu. – O que acha que devo fazer?

- Dar um pé na Alicia. Ela nem é sua namorada... Ela é um carrapicho...

- Você sabe... – Sirius disse, um pouco preocupado. – Ela vai regaçar a casa quando eu fizer isso...

- Não há problema... – James respondeu. – Contanto que você limpe tudo depois...

- Meu Merlin.

- Ah, qual é Almofada? – Disse Peter. – Você nem gosta dela mesmo, já fez isso tantas vezes... E... bem, talvez seja sua última chance de conquistar Rachel, certo?

- Acho que pela primeira vez na vida você tem razão Rabicho – Sirius disse, assumindo um ar de mocinho corajoso de filme trouxa. – Tente me chamar de Almofada de novo e espere pra ver o que vai te acontecer... Me desejem boa sorte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Olha, aqui vocês pode respirar ar puro... Jogar Quadribol... Tirar leite de vaca... – Disse Remus, entusiasmado. Lily olhou para Parker assustada.

- Você está brincando, não é?

- Não, Lily, vacas de verdade, animais...

- Oh, sim... – Rachel ria em silêncio.

- Algum problema? – Alicia perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Acho que não... – A outra ainda ria, tentando se controlar.

- É mesmo muito bonito aqui, Remus – Lily disse observando as grandes árvores que faziam sombra sobre eles. Aluado sorriu.

- Olha! Já vou meu fofucho! Sirius está me chamando! – Alicia saiu correndo ao encontro do moreno, que não estava com uma cara muito boa. James e Peter vinham atrás deles.

- Alicia, precisamos conversar. Agora – Ele disse sério, indicando a casa com a cabeça.

- Está bem... – Ela respondeu, balançando a longa trança negra, e caminhando rápido para acompanhar o fofucho. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não, mas vai... Uma catástrofe vai acontecer... – Ele disse baixinho.

Não demorou muito para que James visse o casal entrar pela porta da frente. Estava preocupado... Alicia quebraria a casa... E pobre de Sirius... O amigo não sairia muito bem desta história...

Os outros conversavam animadamente sobre como o tempo estava bom e que uma partida de Quadribol seria um programa para antes do almoço.

De repente, todos os outros a conversa de súbito pois um baque muito forte veio de dentro da casa.

- Esperem aqui, eu já volto – James disse, desaparecendo dali. Aparatou de novo ao lado de Sirius que estava abobado. Os barulhos continuavam ainda mais altos. – O que diabos você fez dessa vez?

- Só disse que estava apaixonado por outra garota.

- Ah. Agora estamos fudidos – James disse, enquanto saía correndo com Sirius a seu lado. Barulhos de coisas de vidro quebrando ecoavam nos ouvidos deles. Parker estava mesmo quebrando a casa.

- Não reclame, foi você quem me aconselhou a fazer isso!

- Mas não achei que fosse ser desse jeito!

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE FAZER ISSO COMIGO! EU SEI POR QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ INTERESSADO! EU VOU ACABAR COM ELA! – Alicia gritava o mais alto que podia, e jogava tudo que encontrava nas paredes.

- Alicia PARE COM ISSO! Você não vai acabar com ninguém aqui! – Sirius disse. A garota chorava e procurava mais vasos e tudo o que espatifasse para jogar no chão, ou arremessar contra o moreno.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME DEIXAR ASSIM! DEPOIS DE TUDO O QUE EU FIZ!

- EU POSSO SIM! – Berrou o garoto de volta. – NÃO SOU OBRIGADO A FICAR COM VOCÊ SÓ PORQUE É MIMADA E NÃO AGUENTA NADA O QUE DIGAM PRA VOCÊ! PARE COM ISSO JÁ! – Ela o olhou desesperada, os olhos arregalando-se de uma forma nunca antes vista. Agarrou uma estátua de uma cabeça de mármore e estilhaçou-a na parede.

- VOCÊ É UM TRAIDOR! CANALHA! CRETINO! COMO OUSA FAZER ISSO COMIGO! VOCÊ ERA MEU NAMORADO!

- Não era não! Nunca fui, nunca te pedi em namoro! – E então foi ápice do momento. Como podia lelé dizer que não era seu namorado, seu fofucho? Ela pegou um vaso muito bonito, mas pequeno, e arremessou-o em Sirius. Este se abaixou e o vaso foi parar na cabeça de James. Ele soltou um grito de dor e caiu no chão.

Ainda meio deitado meio sentado, tirou a varinha do bolso furioso.

- Petrificus Totallus!

Alicia caiu dura no chão e tudo se aquietou. James olhou para Sirius suando, sangue escorrendo de sua têmpora direita.

- Mulheres...

**N/a: Olá pessoal! Como é que vão? Devo dizer que fiquei absolutamente contente com as reviews. Tá chovendo comentário, gente, nunca fui tão aclamada desse jeito... Hey. Pelo amor de Deus, eu desejo mais que desesperadamente que isso continue! Quem sabe o próximo capítulo não vem a jato? Hein? Rhá! **

**Bem, para quem odeia Alicia Parker devo dizer... ela se ferrou agora... Hehehehe... Ah sim! Respondida a sua pergunta LeNaHhH? Alicia é um carrapicho do Sirius. Daqueles bem espinhudinhos... que grudam e não desgrudam mais... **

**Agradecimentos personalizados, porque hoje eu to esbanjando tempo: Poppy (olá sister! Obrigada por aparecer aqui), Miss Leandra Friendship Black** **(Você voltou! Err... você viu o que Sirius fez com a Parker não? O que achou?), Flavinha Greeneye (Outra que odeia a Alicia! Parece filme? Isso é bom? Espero que sim... Obrigada!), Lucca Br ( Detesta a Parker também? Gente... Huahauhaauha espero que continue acompanhando) Camila gurjão (Oi, aqui está a atualização...), Helena (Bota força de vontade nisso... Hihihihi... beijos amiga), Tássia Evans (Mais uma leitora? Que beleza! Continue comentando...), LeNaHhH (Hey, bem você já sabe o que a Parker é... auhauhauaha, obrigada!), Senhorita Black (Obrigada!), Mari Moon (Espero que goste das lambanças... auhauha), ArthurCadarn (oi! As coisas só vão piorar... uhuahauhauahuah obrigada), Paty Evans (Espere o próximo capítulo para ter um ataque do coração... auuahauhauh bejus!), Eowin Symbelmine (Aqui está! Hihi, obrigada!).**

**Ufa...**

**Hey, fazer uma propagandazinha aqui... Leiam Operação Cupido! É de autoria minha, e das minha adoráveis manas... Babi Black, Mellanie Black e Sarah Lupin Black. E leiam também A Caminho das Sombras pessoal! Tá fraca a coisa lá... por favor!**

**Hey, Nick. Desculpa tá? Mas é que precisava postar e seu pc me parece que travou geral... Gêmea, beijos pra você. Então pessoal, não foi betado este capítulo, então, qualquer coisa, me perdoem.**

**Eu não costumo dedicar capítulos, mas esse é pra Babi, porque ela é uma boba... e um gênio das fics... Tá?**

**That's all folks!**

**Até a próxima!**

**Bia Black,**

**18 de Dezembro de 2005.**


	4. Le Jardin

**Capítulo 4 – Le Jardin**

Alicia arrumava as malas lentamente, lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da menina. Tudo estava arruinado... Suas férias, sua vida, seu coração... Seu fofucho não mais a queria. E já não havia muito o que fazer.

Ele era um cretino, um safado, cachorro... Lindo sim... Mas deu-lhe um belo chute quando tudo estava nas nuvens...

Ela olhou pela janela ampla. Já estava escurecendo. Precisava ir embora logo, não suportaria vê-lo com a outra... Aquela vaca da Rachel, pensou ela... Tinha certeza que era ela... Podia até apostar que ela dera uma poção de amor para ele. Ninguém desistia assim de Alicia Parker...

Fechou a última mala com um aceno de varinha e desceu as escadas. Ainda chorava amargamente. Seu fofucho a deixara... Destruíra quase a casa toda por causa disso, e nem assim ele quisera se desculpar e reatar.

Oh vida bandida que a pobre Alicia tinha, não?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O rapaz fez a vitrola começar a tocar uma bela música quando Rachel passou pelo corredor. Ela parou e virou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

Sirius levantou-se sorrindo.

- Me dê o prazer desta dança, senhorita? – Ela apenas levantou uma sobrancelha. – É só uma dança.

Rachel aceitou a mão do rapaz, ainda que desconfiada. Podia se esperar de tudo de Sirius Black... Não sabia o acontecera naquela tarde; Sirius passara o dia "limpando coisas estilhaçadas" (ao menos foi o que ele contara) e James não quisera dizer nada, até porque Lily curava seu ferimento com carinho.

Até onde ela sabia, Alicia e ele ainda tinham um caso. E Rachel definitivamente não queria dividir o posto de namoradinha com a doida.

Eles bailavam muito bem; as pernas se enroscando, típico do tango. Era como se tentassem seduzir um ao outro.

Sirius quase que não agüentava mais. Mais um pouco a jogaria do tapete e faria o que há muito queria. Então encostou-a na parede com força. Pousou sua mão em sua coxa descoberta e ela lhe deu um belo tapa.

- Você não vai conseguir desse jeito, bonitão...

- Ah, Rachel, não seja manhosa...

- Eu não sou como as outras que você está acostumado – Ela disse, empurrando-o para longe. – Aliás, não estou disposta a dividir você com mais ninguém.

- Mas eu não...

- Comigo não vai ser assim, Sirius. Ou vai, ou racha – Ela finalizou antes de caminhar para seu quarto, sorrindo para Alicia que acabava de aparecer no corredor.

Alicia caminhou devagar, agora furiosa... Eles não perderam tempo mesmo, não é? Nem esperaram que ela fosse embora...

- Eu... não sabia que ainda estava aqui, Alicia – Ele disse sincero.

- Mesmo que soubesse, não faria muita diferença pra você não é? Você nunca ligou pra mim mesmo...

- Ah, Alicia, não me venha com essa. Eu sempre te dei atenção... É só que...

- Não se preocupe, eu já vou indo. Ninguém se importa comigo mesmo... – Ela disse, fingindo um choro mais profundo. – Adeus, Sirius Black.

O rapaz fez uma careta ao que ela saiu do aposento e olhou para a direção do quarto de Rachel. Ajeitou a camisa e respirou fundo. Hora de Black O Conquistador colocar todo o seu charme para funcionar...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Garota estúpida... – James reclamou mais uma vez.

- Quer me contar logo o que foi que aconteceu? – Lily pediu, preparando uma poção de cura para ferimentos leves.

- Nada... Foi só que Sirius terminou com Alicia e ela começou a quebrar tudo... E por acaso, um vaso veio parar na minha cabeça.

- Meu Merlin... – Ela disse, analisando o corte na têmpora do garoto. – Isso parece fundo, James. Fique quieto.

- Aw, Lily!

- Desculpa... – A ruiva disse, preocupada, enquanto limpava o sangue do corte, com um pano, úmido da poção – Parker não tem jeito mesmo. Ela já está fazendo as malas?

- Acho que sim... Não tem porque ela continuar aqui. Ainda mais depois de quebrar tudo o que viu pela frente...

- E Sirius?

- Bem, acho que agora está se entendendo com Rachel... – Ele respondeu. Uma pena que não fosse ele que estivesse se acertando com a ruiva... – Ai, Lils!

- Desculpe... Está melhor?

- Bem melhor – James levantou-se para ficar com o rosto bem próximo ao de Lily. – Já pensou em ser curandeira?

Lily riu alto.

- Não... Acho que não tenho tanto talento, nem tempo para agüentar pacientes que reclamam demais... – Ela estreitou os olhos. James sorriu galante e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Obrigado Lily. – A ruiva sentiu o rosto queimar... - Venha quero te mostrar uma coisa... – James pegou-a pela mão e arrastou-a para as escadas do hall.

- Pra onde está me levando?

- Para o seu quarto, donzela – Ele respondeu, rindo.

- Por que? – Lily perguntou assustada. O que ele queria fazer no quarto dela?

- Você vai ver...

James abriu a porta do quarto e a arrastou para a sacada. Uma brisa leve balançava as belas rosas vermelhas do jardim de trás da casa, para onde a vista da sacada dava.

- Está pronta? – Ele perguntou.

- Bem... sim, mas... – E com um aceno de varinha, James fez funcionar uma fonte muito bonita e um jogo de luzes maravilhoso iluminou o jardim como fogos de artifício. Gnomos começaram a pular de alegria ao ver vários outros jorros de água saírem do meio das rosas. Tudo ficou verde, rosa, azul, dourado e prata... Era lindo...

- O que acha? – James perguntou, ao pé do ouvido da ruiva. Ela virou-se para encará-lo e sorriu.

- É perfeito.

- PERFEITO PRA VOCÊS NÉ? SERÁ QUE ALGUÉM PODE DESLIGAR ISSO! – Os dois se inclinaram na sacada para ver Susan encharcada, com uma mala na mão e vários gnomos pulando numa roda de dança em volta dela.

**N/a: Ahá! Capítulo a jato! Sem beta no momento, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer. Todas as minhas betas sumiram, né? Como nenhuma apareceu, eu resolvi postar assim mesmo. Desculpem-me qualquer coisa.**

**Pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo... Esse jardim é o melhor... Hihihihi... James é ou não é um espetáculo? Hahuahauauha...**

**Bem, devo avisar que essa fic não terá muitos capítulos mais. Talvez mais dois ou três capítulos só. Certo? Não fiquem tristes... Dependendo do número de reviews quem sabe eu não faço um "Relíquias Return" ou "Relíquias Revolution"… Eh? Hauahauhauhauahuha...**

**Quero agradecer de coração a todos os que estão lendo, acompanhando assiduamente todos os capítulos, a todos os que comentam... Por que eu amo vocês... O que seria de mim sem vocês?**

**Ah, só em CdS que pessoal não se faz muito presente... Acho que não sou muito boa em drama não. Mas não se preocupem, as pessoas que acompanham. Eu vou continuar até o fim! Ah, BA tá meio empacado... E minha beta sumiu, todo mundo some nas férias e eu fico aqui escrevendo... Ta meio mals, mas é já que eu continuo.**

**Agradecimentos a: Luana poia! Helena, Miss. Leandra Friendship Black, Camila** **Gurjao, Miss.** **H. ranger e Lucca BR.**

**Mais comentários pessoal!**

**That**'**s all folks!**

**Bia Black,**

**19 de Dezembro de 2005.**


	5. Dúvidas Cruéis

**Capítulo 5 – Dúvidas Cruéis**

Susan ainda torcia a blusa verde quando James e Lily correram para ela, rindo.

- Desculpa... Não vimos você...

- Tudo bem... Por favor, não me abracem, não quero molhar vocês... Foi uma ótima recepção... Muito bonita mesmo, os gnomos são muito simpáticos... – Ela se referia a um deles, que agarrara sua canela e não soltava de jeito nenhum. Olhou para os lados, como se procurasse alguém. – Onde estão os outros? E Parker?

- Ela foi embora há pouco – Respondeu James, com uma careta. – Sirius e Rachel, acredito que estejam conversando em algum lugar... E acho que Remus e Peter estão na cozinha. Venha, vamos lhe mostrar seu quarto...

E eles voltaram para dentro da casa, Susan ensopando o piso (com o gnomo ainda grudado em sua perna). James lhe mostrou um armário onde disse haver toalhas limpas. Ela abriu a porta a as luzes se acenderam automaticamente. Parecia um armário comum e deu dois passos para pegar uma branca. Olhou para o lado e viu que ele continuava por um longo corredor, lotado de toalhas de todas as cores imagináveis.

- Ok, parece que o pessoal aqui fez uma bela coleção...

- Na verdade eu acho que a maior coleção é de moedas trouxas, num dos corredores do hall... – Remus apareceu atrás dela, sorrindo. Susan sorriu de volta.

- Eu pediria um abraço, mas já que estou encharcada... Se puder me esperar tomar um banho e ficar seca... – Ele não pôde. Abraçou-a forte para matar as saudades e depois se afastou.

- É bom vê-la de novo, Susan.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já passava das onze. Todos já estavam em seus devidos quartos depois de um bom jantar e um jogo de cartas chamado truco, que Lily havia ensinado. Muito divertido, aliás.

James caminhou até a cozinha para buscar um pouco d'água enquanto pensava no dia que tiveram... Só em doze horas Sirius tinha dado um chute em Alicia, ela fora embora, ele e Rachel estavam com olharas muito suspeitos, mostrara o jardim iluminado para Lily e Susan havia chegado.

Subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e virou a esquerda em direção a seu quarto, mas parou estático ao ver que Lily estava deitada no sofá de um dos aposentos.

James parou para vê-la. Estava dormindo displicente, a saia revelando parte de suas coxas alvas. Livros caídos no chão e os cabelos rubros espalhados sobre muitos pergaminhos. Devia estar estudando para os exames e caiu no sono.

- Típico... – Ele murmurou para si mesmo, sorrindo.

O moreno aproximou-se em silêncio. Pegou-a no colo com cuidado, levando-a para seu quarto. Sentia a respiração vagarosa dela no pescoço e um arrepio involuntário passou por seu corpo.

Ele deitou-a em sua cama e parou novamente para analisá-la. Não sabia mais como viver sem poder contemplar sua beleza... "É mesmo uma bela ruiva", ele dissera aos amigos ao ver Lily pela primeira vez. Desde então ela sempre estivera ali, martelando seus pensamentos, atormentando-o para sempre...

– Por que você tem de ser tão teimosa, Lily Evans? - James murmurou antes de cobri-la com um edredom - Não sei se posso mais suportar... – Ele disse novamente antes de sorrir tristonho e deixar o quarto.

Lily então abriu os olhos e mordeu os lábios. As entranhas reviravam-se... Sentou-se na cama de súbito.

Como? Como podia aquilo acontecer? Como podia sentir-se culpada desse jeito pelo sofrimento dele? COMO?

E como podia ele chamá-la de teimosa?

Agora tinha medo de encará-lo, fazia o máximo para não ter de ver seus olhos castanhos miando-a com carinho. O olhar, o sorriso a envolviam de um jeito inexplicável... Era como se o outro lado da força estivesse agindo sobre ela... Como? Ela tornava a se perguntar. E Por que? Por que é que só o roçar da pele dele com a sua a fazia sentir calafrios? Por que ele parecia tão atencioso agora?

Não fazia muito tempo desde que ela o odiava profundamente... Até o memorável dia do banheiro, quando se tornaram amigos...

Não podia passar de amizade. Ainda que não mais brigassem ele ainda era James Potter! O cara do Quadribol, popular, cheio de garotas histéricas a sua volta, arrogante, petulante e inconseqüente... E que passava a mão pelos cabelos para bagunçá-los de propósito...

A verdade era que Lily tinha passado a ver um lado de James que não conhecia. De modo que as qualidades "romântico", "fofo" e "sexy" foram adicionadas a lista sem que ela percebesse...

Entendia agora o porquê de toda a aclamação em volta dele. James era simpático, divertido, muito bonito... Ria de qualquer coisa... Sorria em qualquer situação... Não era por menos que um bando de meninas em Hogwarts quase que se ajoelhavam aos pés do maroto... Bando de estúpidas se humilhando...

Isso não podia ser ciúme, podia?

Teria ela caído nas garras do moreno então? Teria ele ganhado Lily Evans, vencido seu desafio?

Bem, tinha de admitir que nada daquilo poderia ser um desafio, uma brincadeira, uma piada. A ruiva sentia que a "coisa" entre James e ela estava ficando séria, e cada vez que o via baixar a cabeça desolado como a pouco, sentia o coração rasgar-se em mil pedaços e a vontade de atirar-se aos braços dele crescia cada vez mais como um bicho em seu peito.

Por que, Merlin? Aquilo era quase que impossível... Inadmissível... Lily Evans e James Potter junto não vingava, não... Eram quase que opostos! Não daria certo. Mesmo porque ela não gostava dele... Assim, só como amigo...

Não havia fuga, aquilo a corroia por dentro sem piedade. Uma angústia, ansiedade, o coração rugia de inquietação. Ele fora tão gentil e atencioso... Tão delicado... Tão lindo ele era... Que tinha músculos absurdamente bem definidos...

Não, não, era bom que tirasse logo os pensamentos pervertidos da cabeça, eles não ajudariam em muita coisa.

Merlin... O que faria agora? James conseguira conquistá-la? Não, não era possível. Não podia. Era quase que contra a natureza humana. Mas todos os sintomas apontavam para uma mesma direção, ainda que a ruiva fizesse o máximo para negar. Não podia admitir, era só... A amizade aflorando mais do que devia, hormônios fora de si...

"Por que você tem de ser tão teimosa Lily Evans?", ele dissera.

Olhou para a janela e viu a garoa molhar os jardins. Enfim a única coisa que poderia fazer que a tirasse daquele impasse.

Precisava falar com Rachel e Susan urgentemente.

Rachel se viu acordada quase que brutalmente por Lily. Sentou-se na cama esfregando os olhos cor-de-mel e viu Susan com cara de sono fechar a porta devagar.

- Lily, é muito cedo, devem ser umas três horas...

- Não, é mais ou menos uma hora da manhã ainda – A ruiva se pronunciou. Estava mais agitada do que o normal. Rachel virou-se para Susan.

- O que essa doida quer agora?

- Parece que é impor... tante – Disse Susan, com um bocejo.

- Ok, Lily, é nessas horas que as amigas estão aqui. Vamos lá desabafe, querida.

E a ruiva disse tudo o que havia pensado e que precisava desentalar da garganta às amigas. Susan sorriu como se já esperasse por aquilo tudo. Rachel levantou uma sobrancelha.

- E você não podia esperar para contar isso amanhã? – Perguntou a amiga.

- Rachel! É importante. Estou no meio de uma crise! Quer dizer... É como se cada vez que eu parasse pra pensar, todas as setas me apontassem para um caminho só – Lily disse, quase que solenemente. – Mas é impossível... James... Eu não posso, não quero... É só amizade, não é?

- Olha Lily, não posso dizer que esteja surpresa. Acho até que demorou pra cair a sua ficha – Declarou Susan, depois de outro bocejo.

- Ficha? Não tem nada a ver com...

- Tem sim. James tem razão, você é teimosa demais. Por que não pode simplesmente aceitar que, por mais que pareça estranho, isso está acontecendo com você? – Perguntou Rachel.

- Aposto que ele está na cama dele agora, pensando exatamente isso – Continuou Susan, para o maior desespero de Lily.

- Acontecendo? Não! Pessoas, amigas, castanhas do meu sundae. Isso não é possível. Simplesmente não se encaixa! Não dará certo. Não pode... Eu e Potter não combinamos.

- Isso foi o que você se condicionou a pensar. Na verdade, tudo se encaixa perfeitamente. Se quer saber, acho que ele é a peça que falta para o seu quebra-cabeça da felicidade – Disse Rachel.

- Vocês estão enganadas – Enganando a si mesma. – Afinal... Ele ainda é o Potter!

- É claro que é. E você ainda é Lily Evans. Só que mudou a maneira de vê-lo – Disse Susan.

- Você disse que sente uma coisa estranha quando ele sorri? – Perguntou Rachel. Lily assentiu com a cabeça e lembrou-se novamente daquela imagem que seu cérebro tão bem registrara... James sorrindo e encarando-a bem fundo nos olhos.

- Ahá!

- O que foi?

- Seus olhos brilharam...

- Não brilharam não! – Ela retrucou, cruzando os braços.

- Lily, não vamos insistir nesse assunto. Não podemos forçá-la a admitir – Susan disse, levantando-se. – Você terá de descobrir o que sente sozinha, eu acho.

- Mas eu não sinto nada! – A ruiva reclamou, manhosa. – Eu sei que não!

- Você não sabe de nada – Rachel disse, depois de revirar os olhos. – Você e James são como... Como a princesa Leia e Han Solo. Sempre se odiaram, mas no fundo se gostavam e no fim ficaram juntos.

- Agora, acho melhor que vá dormir. Tem que descansar, amanhã Sirius disse que tem um bom programa para nós – Susan disse, puxando-a pelo braço. Lily ainda encarava Rachel incrédula.

- Você não pode me comparar com a princesa Leia! Porque eu não amo James Potter... – Susan já a arrastava para a porta. – E não uso aqueles penteados horríveis!

Rachel riu ao quase berro da amiga e jogou-se de volta na cama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dia seguinte, Lily forçara-se a levantar e agora tomava um banho frio... Vã tentativa de escoar para longe todos os problemas que a afligiam.

Na verdade, o problema era um só e começava com a letra J para variar... Todas as dúvidas e certezas se misturavam em sua cabeça, martelando-a sem piedade.

De fato, achara que Rachel e Susan fossem capazes de ajudá-la a formar uma opinião definitiva sobre tudo aquilo. Mas depois daquela conversa, mais surgiam pensamentos sem nexo do que uma opinião concreta.

- Não é possível - Repetia ela mais uma vez em voz baixa. – Não faz sentido.

Mas quem disse que a vida faz mesmo algum sentido? Argh. Era uma frase típica de James Potter... Céus, por que não podia esquecer esse assunto e deixar rolar? Essa fora a melhor idéia que tivera. Deixaria para lá esta história "É ou Não É AMOR" ou de "Princesa Leia e Han Solo", ao menos aquele dia. Afinal, Sirius havia prometido diversão completa e o que mais precisava era dar umas boas risadas.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e desceu as escadas para encontrar os marotos reunidos no hall, com Rachel e Susan também. Teve a certeza de corar de leve ao que James a encarou antes de sorrir. "Merda...", pensou a ruiva.

- Bem, o que é que vamos fazer afinal, Sirius? – Perguntou Rachel, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Eu sugiro... Esconde-esconde.

- Nossa, você ta doido? Pensei que você uma coisa mais substancial...

- E o que você chama de substancial? Vamos lá, pessoal... Vai ser divertido... A casa é grande, mas não vale os jardins.

- Por mim tudo bem – Disse Susan, e os outros acabaram por concordar.

- Ta comigo! – Sirius berrou e começou a contar. Antes que Lily notasse todos já tinham corrido para se esconder. Aquilo era quase que ridículo! Riu sozinha e se adiantou para um dos corredores.

**N/a: E fim! Deste capítulo claro... Bom, prometo apenas dois capítulo mais pessoal... O próximo será o último, e depois o Epílogo. É, ta acabando então espero muitas reviews... Hauhauhauaha...**

**Realmente, estou impressionada com o número de comentários... Vocês não resistem a uma comédia romântica com os Marotos, não é?**

**Ah, sim, tenho que avisar. Capítulos um pouco a jatos estes dois últimos que postei, mas é porque depois do Natal vai ficar difícil... Vou pra praia! Não é o máximo? Areia, sol, calor, pernilongos... Uma graça... Mas antes do dia sete, acredito ter voltado... Lá pro dia 3 eu acho.**

**Bom, então se não mais vos falar antes deste, desejo carinhosamente um felicíssimo Natal e próspero ano novo né? Que todos merecemos. E às garotas... Eu desejo que um belo maroto entre em suas vidas... Porque é isso que desejo pra mim... Hauhuahauauahuaha...**

**Bueno! Beijos à: Renata, Helena, Miss Leandra (oh a intimidade...), Paty Evans, Camila Gurjao, Luana Poiuda, Lucca BR, Miss H Granger, Lily Evans Lied, Sarinha poppy, Flavinha Greeneye. **

**So, that's all folks, eu tenho que ir.**

**AH! Capítulo não betado de novo... Li umas trezentas vezes... Quis dar uma satisfação pra vocês antes de viajar, então... Olha, minha beta foge de mim, some... Minha mana Nick, que quando eu estou ela não está... quando ela está eu não estou... Portanto se tiver qualquer coisa, me perdoem... Oh Merlin...**

**Bia Black,**

**22 de Dezembro de 2005.**


	6. Beijo nas Estrelas

**Capítulo 6 – Beijo nas Estrelas**

Susan puxara Rachel para dentro do armário de toalhas. Parecia desesperada.

- Sue! Estamos no meio de um esconde-esconde! O que houve agora?

- Remus.

- Remus? O que tem ele, eu...? Não creio... – Rachel disse, sorrindo para amiga. – Ele se declarou? O que foi que ele fez?

- Ele... me disse que... bem, que gosta de mim... – A outra disse, nervosa.

- Mas isso é o máximo, Susan! Quando foi isso, menina?

- Uns 15 minutos antes de nos reunirmos no hall... Meu Merlin...

- Encostou você na parede? E o que foi que você disse? – Perguntou Rachel, sacudindo a amiga pelos ombros.

- Não disse. Fiquei como estátua... Depois vocês chegaram e não pude responder...

- SUSAN! Você é uma anta! Bom... Mas o que mais ele disse? Só isso?

- Me pediu em namoro... – Susan tremia. – Não sei o que fazer...

- Bem, se você aceitar ou não, você terá de dar uma resposta pra ele. Merlin, isso foi muito do nada Sue!

- Não me lembra disso! Eu não sei o que responder...

- Eu entendo... Foi um tanto surpreendente... Foi tão rápido... Mas, você vai ter que falar com ele – Rachel disse, compreensiva.

- Oh Merlin...

- Espera... Conversa com ele.

- O que eu faço? O QUE EU FAÇO AGORA?

- Susan, será que dá pra se decidir? Ele não vai esperar a vida toda... É sim ou não. – Disse Rachel.

- Não é tão simples assim!

- Claro que é! Pense... não seria bom namorar com ele, ele é romântico, gostoso, fofo...

- RACHEL! – Berrou Susan.

- O que foi?

- DROGA! VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ AJUDANDO! SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA ENTENDER QUE EU PROCUREI POR UM DELINQUENTE BONITÃO A MINHA VIDA TODA?

- E O QUE ACHA QUE ELE É? UM CARNEIRINHO VOADOR?

- Um lobo apaixonado talvez seja mais provável...

Susan sentiu o coração pular na garganta. Remus estava parado atrás dela, sorrindo.

- Parece que escolhemos o mesmo esconderijo, não?

- Voa daqui Rachel – Susan, ainda tremia, mas assumiu uma expressão muito segura. – Tenho um assunto sério pra resolver...

- Mas Sirius vai me achar se eu sair daqui...

- VOA RACHEL! – A outra não demorou a deixar o armário.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A única coisa audível eram seus passos rápidos e a respiração ofegante. Passou por uma grande coleção de moedas trouxas e virou a esquerda para adentrar um corredor ainda mais largo.

Lily parou. Não sabia para onde ir. Olhou para a direita e viu uma biblioteca enorme. Pensou em entrar, mas Sirius a acharia fácil, não havia onde se esconder ali. Voltou ao corredor que parecia não ter mais fim. Encontrou um banheiro e um quarto com muitos vasos de porcelana, mas nenhum lugar bom o bastante.

Ouviu o "LÁ VOU EU" de Sirius e entrou em pânico. Começou a correr, esperando achar um baú bem grande para se enfiar, mas dois braços fortes puxaram-na para uma fenda quase imperceptível na parede. Quem podia ser...?

- O que pensa que estava fazendo lá Lily? – James sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva.

- Procurando um esconderijo? – Ela respondeu. Sentiu que os braços dele a envolviam pela cintura, e não pareciam querer largar muito cedo. Seus corpos estavam quase que colados...

- Ainda? – Ele acabou por dizer. Lily não respondeu e um silêncio desconfortável pairou sobre eles.

James sentiu o corpo dela estremecer. Aquilo era uma provação... E achava que não resistiria a mais uma. Era demais para ele... Tê-la nos braços assim... Sem ninguém para interromper... Não agüentaria por muito tempo.

A respiração dela se acalmava aos poucos. James começou a suar frio... O coração estava descompassado e o corpo começava a trabalhar sem controle...

Afastou a cabeça da parede para encará-la; Lily tinha uma expressão incompreensível. Aproximou seus lábios dos dela. Não havia mais remédio... não havia como parar ali... As faces tão próximas...

Enfim beijou-a num ato quase desesperado. Tinha urgência, sede dela, precisava da pele macia dela junto a sua. Trouxe-a para mais perto de si (se é que fosse possível), estreitando-a nos braços.

Uma alegria imensa tomara conta dele. Mas ele sabia, sabia bem, que depois do encanto quebrar-se, tudo aquilo se esvairia...

Então se separaram. Lily o olhava como se o culpasse de algo muito grave. Ela deu uma tapa na própria testa, resmungou alguma coisa e saiu correndo da fenda.

- Lily, não! Por favor, espera! – James segurou-lhe o pulso.

- Não, eu... Impossível, não posso... Confusa... – Disse mais um monte de coisas sem nexo e saiu correndo, encontrando Sirius no caminho.

- Evans, o que...? – Disse ele sem entender. – Acho que ela não entendeu muito bem o espírito do jogo.

- Eu perdi o controle.

- O que?

- É minha culpa... Eu a beijei.

- Wow – Sirius disse simplesmente. – Você arriscou?

- Não! Eu não queria... Quer dizer, eu queria, não pude evitar...

- Ela te bateu? – Sirius perguntou, preocupado.

- Não... Só disse umas coisas sem sentido... Algo com "impossível" e "princesa Leia".

- O que vai fazer agora?

- O que mais? – James disse. – O que sempre faço. Correr atrás dela.

- Cara, isso está se tornando patético. Por que ela simplesmente não admite ama você?

- Isso é uma coisa que não sei responder... Mas o que é a minha vida sem uma ruiva teimosa? – James respondeu antes de sorrir e correr na direção de Lily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raios cortavam o céu sem piedade e Lily corria para lugar nenhum. Nuvens negras cobriram o sol de repente e era como se a noite tivesse chegado mais cedo.

A ruiva ainda corria desabalada pelos jardins. James não podia ter feito aquilo... Não podia... Tinha piorado tudo...

Santo Merlin, pensou ela. O que fazer? Como ele exercia esse poder sobre seu corpo? Por que ela simplesmente não o empurrara e dissera que era só amizade que queria?

Talvez porque quisesse muito mais do que isso?

Ela era Lily Evans! Não devia estar sentindo aquilo... Não podia se entregar desse jeito a um Maroto...

A verdade é que saíra de perto de James com esforço inimaginável... Num lapso traidor imaginou-se aquecida, ainda nos braços dele...

Balançou a cabeça ao que a chuva chegou e não demorou a encharcá-la. Andou mais um pouco sem saber para onde.

Fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios. Típico dela, quando nervosa. E o nó na garganta voltara...

Queria sumir para sempre e nunca mais ter de encará-lo... Mas não duvidava que logo ele viria atrás dela...

Encostou-se na parede de um galpão um pouco distante da casa e sentou-se na lama. Sentiu uma lágrima quente se misturar com as gotas de chuva.

Sorriu cansada. Enfim... Ele acabara por ser mesmo irresistível.

- Alguém traga de volta minha sanidade... – Acabou por dizer. - Estou apaixonada por um maroto... E atolada na lama novamente.

- Mas agora eu estou aqui para te salvar...

James estava parado em frente a ela, mas não sorria.

- Você tinha de sair de casa? Tá chovendo gato e cachorro aqui fora. – Lily riu ao comentário. Ele estendeu a mão e ela aceitou-a prontamente.

James guiou-a para dentro do galpão ao invés de voltar logo para a mansão. Obviamente, pretendia conversar com ela...

Havia feno dentro do lugar, uma mesa de madeira e prateleiras com muitos frascos.

- Lils eu... Vim pedir desculpas.

- Desculpas? – Talvez esperasse por isso, mas seu cérebro não estava raciocinando muito bem.

- Não é isso que você quer que eu faça? Pra tudo voltar ao normal e esquecermos o beijo?

- Bem... – Ela pareceu procurar algo nos bolsos da calça. – Na verdade você ainda me deve mais nove beijos... Não foi o pacote que eu adquiri no leilão?

James não sabia o que dizer, estava estático. A ruiva tirou dinheiro do bolso e pousou na mesa.

- Eu tenho... 12 galeões molhados. Você pode parcelar?

Afinal, o moreno reagiu e sorriu radiante, quase que incrédulo, enquanto um relâmpago iluminava o galpão por um breve instante.

- Se eu disser que faço de graça você acredita? – Lily apenas sorriu de volta. James não esperou nem mais um minuto para puxá-la pela cintura e beijá-la de novo.

A ruiva enfiou os dedos nos cabelos dele e correspondia avidamente. James passeava as mãos pelas costas da moça; os dois ainda completamente encharcados.

Ao quebrarem o beijo, James encostou sua testa na dela e fechou os olhos, sorrindo.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou.

- Quero que meu cérebro registre bem esse instante... – Ele respondeu rouco. Uma gota de chuva escorreu dos cabelos dele para o nariz. Lily riu, mas logo ficou séria de novo.

- James?

- Oi?

- Você acha que eu pareço a princesa Leia?

- Quem?

**N/a: Ahá! Enfim o último capítulo de Relíquias de Férias e o beijo né? Que muita gente estava esperando, desde Leilão! Como sou cruel... **

**Voltei da praia e voei pro PC, precisava postar isso aqui... Ah, sim, minha beta fez "PLUFT" e sumiu. Então... vocês já sabem.**

**O epílogo vem aí... Estou muito triste que acabou... Meu xodó essa fic gente. Amei escrevê-la... XD**

**Parece-me que é o fim mesmo pessoal. A idéia de fazer uma trilogia é ótima, eu pensei já no que escrever, mas não estou muito satisfeita com o resultado. Portanto, sugiro que não esperem por uma continuação...**

**Amo todo mundo que comentou. Porque sem essas pessoas tão amigáveis e compreensivas, o que seria de mim? Amo as pessoas que colaboraram também; beijo para as minhas manas, principalmente a Babi que me deu muita força e pra Nick que é minha beta desfalcada. Mas como a Poppy é a única que me deixa reviews regularmente, eu quero mandar uma beijo pra ela também o.O**

**Então, agradeço à: Miss Leandra Friendship Black, Lucca BR, Flavinha Greeneye, LeNaHhH, Helena, Paty Evans, Miss H Granger, Luana poiuda, Melina Black e Renata.**

**Beijos para as outras pessoas que leram e que comentaram que eu esqueci... Todos os nomes estarão no epílogo, ok?**

**Tchau pessoal! Até o Epílogo, eu amo vocês.**

**Beijos!**

**Bia Black,**

**3 de Janeiro de 2006.**


	7. Prólogo RE

**N/a: Oh ow. Isso mesmo, vocês não estão enganados. Isso não é um Epílogo, é um Prólogo. Porque se fosse um Epílogo seria para acabar com a saga. É ou não é? Uhauahuahauhauahuahaha**

**Isso aew! Sei que demorei, mas tinha que amadurecer essa idéia... Eu resolvi simplesmente que acabar ali mesmo não seria digno de uma saga marota. Uma trilogia seria muito bom... Então... Juntando lapsos repentinos e inesperados e a ajuda das minhas mega sisters que eu gosto muito (alô castanhas!), saiu esse presente para vós, caros magníficos leitores... **

**RELÍQUIAS ENGARRAFADAS – O RETORNO. Uhu!**

**Sei que muita gente não vai ler isso, mas seria bom se o fizessem. Preciso explicar a fic, obviamente...**

**É seguinte: Os Marotos já estão adultos, já são aurores e tudo o mais... Os quatro se reúnem no Caldeirão Furado quase todos os dias e vão contar pra vocês em _Flashbacks_ seus mega problemas amorosos. Uh, sim eles vão sofrer... uahuahauhauahuahauha... Essa idéia foi da Babi, só pra variar. Ela ainda acha que quem deve escrever sou eu. Não me perguntem porque, a gênia do pedaço é ela... Aliás, espero que ela me perdoe por não mostrar isso aqui pra ela antes...**

**Dessa vez, minha beta Nik, creio eu, estará super mega presente para não me deixar postar besteiras, a minha gêmula do coração.**

**E Poppy, please, sem suas reviews eu não existo.**

**Então... para o desespero de muitos e alegria de poucos... E VOLTEI! Uahahahahahahaha! (risada maléfica básica). Aí embaixo está o prologuinho que eu fiz... com carinho... Não esqueçam de comentar depois...**

**DISCLAIMER: Básico! Nenhum personagem me pertence, nada nada. Tudo da tia Jo, claro...**

**Não posso esquecer de agradecer todos os que coroaram com elogios e tudo o mais LdR e RdF... Espero que continuem acompanhando a nova e última saga hein? **

**Vão com Merlin meus queridos! Uhu!**

**Prólogo:**

Os quatro estavam devidamente sentados nos bancos do balcão, os copos quase vazios.

Embora fossem jovens e tivessem tudo para brindar à vida, estavam apenas sentados ali, bêbados, barbas por fazer, como se os tivessem largado ali e os deixado mofar. O silêncio era aterrador. Apenas os urros animados de outros homens jogando cartas no fundo do bar e tilintar de taças.

James Potter então suspirou e enfiou a cabeça entre os braços, apoiados no balcão. Sirius, sentado à sua direita, deu-lhe uns tapinhas amigáveis em seu ombro.

- Criaturas cruéis, sem coração... – Disse ele, antes de pedir mais uma dose à atendente.

- Como conseguem nos deixar nesse estado deplorável? – Perguntou o Remus, mais à esquerda, sem esperar resposta.

James resmungou algo e levantou a cabeça para encarar a moça que os estava servindo. Tomou-lhe as mãos e olhou fundo em seus olhos.

- Por que as mulheres são tão difíceis? – Ele perguntou, quase como uma súplica.

- E por que os homens são tão infantis?

- E por que elas sempre respondem com outra pergunta? – Replicou Sirius. A atendente levantou uma sobrancelha e deu-lhes as costas para terminar de enxugar copos.

- E pensar que nos achávamos os pegadores... – Comentou Remus, após mais um gole.

- Nós somos... Mas elas resolveram fazer uma revolução contra nós – respondeu Sirius, indignado.

- Pior que uma revolução... É simplesmente não despertar interesse nelas... – Peter arriscou um comentário.

- Ah Lily... – Foi tudo o que James pôde dizer.

- O que é que se faz quando um povo se rebela? – Perguntou Sirius.

- Uni-se as forças armadas e tenta-se acalmá-lo com um acordo – Aluado respondeu desanimado. – Ou... Declara-se guerra civil...

Sirius pareceu pensar em alguma coisa, então levantou-se e subiu no balcão.

- Então é isso que faremos! Vamos ter que pegá-las de jeito. Vamos mostrar que não se brinca com Marotos e nem os rejeita como lixo. Vocês estão comigo?

Os outros o olharam e sentiram uma pequena chama de esperança renascer em seus pobres corações abandonados.

Lembram-se das beldades que tanto lhes atormentavam as mentes... Que os perturbavam até nos sonhos...

James quase pode ver de novo sua ruivinha alteradíssima, berrando pra ele altas lições de moral. O rapaz pousou o copo e assumiu uma expressão séria e convicta.

- Se é isso que elas querem... Elas terão.

- Pode crer – Remus concordou.

- Isso aew – Disse Rabicho.

- Uhu! – Gritou um homem lá do fundão.

- Então, eu, Sirius Black, declaro guerra às mulheres. Alguma pergunta soldados?

- Mary Lee! Onde está você? – Disse o homem do fundão, dando aos homens a coragem que precisavam para enfrentar a pior batalha de todos os tempos.


End file.
